


Sweetest Tortures

by psychoticantisepticeye



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Adorable, Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticantisepticeye/pseuds/psychoticantisepticeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Dan was having those nightmares. Nightmares, cause they were wrong. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He never wanted Arin to know about these. He never asked his mind to betray him like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Tortures

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooooo lovelies!!! Strangely, I decided to go all fluff on this one. It's not my best work but at least I tried? Hope y'all like it!

4:27am

It was the third time that Dan was waking up that night. He was sweating, panting and shaking. It was the third time in the same night that he jacked off to dirty thoughts of Arin. He turned his head to the side. The alarm shows that it's 4:27 am. He groaned. He sits up.

''It's wrong. It's so wrong. It needs to stop'' He told himself out loud.

'' If Arin finds out, I don't know what I'm going to do'' He continued. The loud rambling went on for an hour before his phone rang, cutting him off. He checks the caller ID: It's Arin. Panicking, Dan desperately turns off the cell phone, not wanting in any way whatsoever to have a conversation with the man of his nightmares. Once the panic is over, he flops back down on his bed and fell asleep automatically.

 

3:30pm - After 7 episodes of Super Mario Galaxy 2

"I say that you fight that boss next time on Game Grumps" Dan suggests, leading to Arin sighing.

"Alright fine, next time on game grumps, see you guys tomorrow" Arin announces with a pouty voice, making Dan laugh.

"Yeah, see you later everybody! Bye!" Dan says and the capture cuts off.

"Holy fuck I need to pee like you don't even know dude" Arin shouts out, getting up to go to the bathroom, resulting to Dan laughing loudly. The recording was officially off. Checking if Arin is around to witness, Dan secretly takes his I Phone out and starts writing in his notes.

"Alright, so this afternoon has been so frustrating. Fuckin' Arin being a teasing little bitch, talking bout how he just wanted my dick badly in his ass. Goddamnit Arin why the fuck do you have to be a fucking cocktease man! All I've been wanting for weeks now is for you to fuck me like the fucking whore you believe that I am-"

"Whatcha doin' on your phone there?" Arin asks as he walking over to the couch, where Daniel was. As Arin was getting closer, he closes his phone and puts it next to him, trying to not act nervous.

"I was lookin' up stuff about the bullshit you were talking earlier on Grumps" Dan answered, attempting to vanish the nervousness in the tone he was addressing Arin.

"Oh, you mean the factors that make gay men not consenting to sex?" Arin asks, him and Dan laughing at the question itself and how ridiculous it is.

"Yeah, that" was the only thing that Dan could say before he and Arin went back into an endless laughing fit. Thank god that Arin didn't take his phone, or else Danny would be screwed for real.

 

9:30pm - The Office

By the time Dan finished the NSP side-work he had to do, there was no one in the office but him. At least it's what he thought. A thing he didn't notice, was that Arin was sleeping soundly on the grump couch. Yet the words came out of Dan's mouth as if he was alone.

"Goddamnit... if only I can tell Arin what's going on..." He trailed off. He swallowed nervously and continued spewing his thoughts out loud.

"If only he knew how I felt about our friendship...what I've been feeling for him all this time" He continued, feeling the weight of his secret slowly lifted off of him.

"I feel horrible for loving a man that is married, not to mention that he's happy with his marriage. I feel sick knowing that I have feelings for a man that doesn't even love men, to begin with. I feel pain from deep within, knowing that I desire my best friending such ways are just simply inappropriate" he rambled, tears falling down his cheek once he stopped talking. It felt so wrong to him. He was basically ashamed of it.

"Oh Arin, if you only you know how your presence in my everyday life has been torturous" finished off Danny, wiping his tears.

"Mmmm...Danny... Why in the hell are you so stupid sometimes..." Arin mumbles non-discreetly, making sure that Dan knows there was someone in the room. As Dan carefully walked closer, Arin took the risk to say something else.

"You're an idiot Danny, problem is I love you anyway..."

"You think that I don't love you...but I do...Fuck I do..." He managed to say before quietly giggling. When Arin shifted around and opened his eyes, there was a very tall broomstick with hair, looking down at him. That broomstick with hair had a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Dan..." Arin trailed off before giggling once again.

"Right back at'cha, sleeping beauty" Danny answered, leading to both of them laughing. That also lead to Dan on top of Arin.

"Wait a minute...if I'm sleeping beauty, does that mean you're the prince that will wake me up from my eternal slumber?" Arin asked rhetorically, knowing what was coming. Obviously, Daniel did not respond with words but with actions. Slow, tender and insanely romantic, both of them knew on that night, that this kiss was the first of many.

"Will you sleep with me tonight, Danny?" Arin shyly asked, remaining flustered from that lustful kiss.

"On this couch, glued next to you with all possible chance of falling off of it?" Dan answered dramatically, resulting to both of the, laughing. "Fuck yeah I'll sleep with you tonight" Dan concluded, leading to both of them giggling once again. For once, Dan felt happy and not tormented by his own thoughts.

 

 


End file.
